Data storage systems often include a slider involved in reading from and/or writing to a data storage medium. For example, disc drives are one popular form of data storage systems. Disc drives use rigid discs that include a storage medium for storage of digital information in a plurality of circular, concentric data tracks. The discs are mounted on a spindle motor which causes the discs to spin and the surfaces of the discs to pass under respective sliders. Such sliders use a fluid such as air to supply an aerodynamic bearing force, which is typically counteracted by a load force. The sliders carry data interface heads, such as transducers, which write information to and/or read information from the disc surfaces.
A long-running objective in data storage systems has been to increase the density of data storage within a given area of data storage media. In pursuit of this objective, it is desired to reduce the height at which a slider flies over a data storage media surface. To accomplish this reduction in fly height while maintaining reliable performance, it is required to reduce the uncertainty and inconsistency in the fly height of the slider.
Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.